Meeting the Disney Princesses: Tiana edition
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: Tiana has unforgettable meeting the the Disney Princesses. A first in a four part series of one shots, starting with Tiana and finishing with Anna and Elsa. One shot.


I do not own the Disney Princess and the Disney Fairies:

They belong to Disney studios.

I also do not own "Almost there." That also belongs to Disney Studios.:

Tiana and Naveen could not believe the day they were having. Yesterday they had a fine turn out of customers as usual. Then after midnight, they closed the restaurant and went to bed. When the couple had awoke, the world around them had changed overnight. At first they didn't notice it, for Tiana and Naveen only had eyes for each other. "Good morning Tiana." said Naveen in his Maldonan accent. Tinna giggled, she couldn't help it, she loved his Maldonan accent. She loved everything about him, in fact.

"Morning, Naveen. Ready to get started?" she asked with a knowing smile on her face. Naveen grinned "It will be my honor." He replied with a small blow. With that, the couple quickly got dressed and hurried downstairs to getthe restaurant ready before it opened. As soon as they reached the main hall, the couple went off to clean different parts of the building. Naveen went to the kitchen to prepare the food, while Tiana cleaned up the main floors and bathrooms. As she was cleaning, Tiana began to sing "Almost there."

_ "Ain't got time for messing around. And it's not my style. This old town can slow you down. People taking the easy way. But I know exactly where I'm going. Getting closer and closer every day. And I'm almost there, I'm almost there. People down here think I'm crazy, but I don't care. Trials and tribulations, I've had my share. There ain't nothing gonna stop me now cause I'm almost there. I remember Daddy told me: 'Fairy tales can come true. You gotta make 'em happen, it all depends on you.' So I work real hard each and every day. Now things for sure are going my way. Just doing what I do. Look out boys, I'm coming through. And I'm almost there, I'm almost there. People gonna come here everywhere. And I'm almost there, I'm almost there. There's been trials and tribulations. You know I've climbed the mountain, I've crossed the river. And I'm almost there, I'm almost there, I'm almost there!"_ By the time she was done singing, she had finished cleaning.

_"I finished that quickly?_" She wondered in amazement. _"Time must've flew by faster than I thought it did." _ She decided. Tiana gathered up her cleaning supplies and carried them back to the closet. She carefully put each cleaning item back in its place, before shutting the door. "Naveen, is the food ready?" she called as she walked towards the kitchen. "Yes, Tiana. It took me awhile, but they're ready for our customers!" Naveen replied with joy in his voice.

Tiana quickly hurried to meet Naveen in the main hall. Now there was nothing left to do, but to wait for Louis to arrive. Out of mild boredom, Tiana decided to look out the window. What she saw next, was something she would never forget. There was a large crowd of people outside the front door of their restaurant. It won't be unusual, if it wasn't for the fact that all of those people were dressed in costumes that belonged to the Middle Ages.

_"What is in world? It's not the season for Mardi Gras."_ Tiana thought to herself. Then she realized it wasn't just the people who were different, the whole city was different too! Tiana backed away from the window and almost bloated upstairs. "Uh…Naveen!" Tiana called, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. "What is it Tiana?" Naveen replied with a concern tone in his voice.

He quickly appeared on the bottom of the stairs and Tiana ran into his arms. Naveen knew right away that something was wrong. Tiana wasn't easily intimidated. Not even when they were turned into frogs. To see her so frightened, it made him want to keep her safe from all harm.

He simply held her in his arms, until she calmed herself down. "I need you to take a look outside and tell me what you see." Tiana explained. "Is Dr. Facilier back?" Naveen asked, suddenly growing very worried. "I don't know why but something tells me that Dr. Facilier isn't involved, at least not this time." Tiana said. "What makes you so sure that he isn't involved this time?" Naveen wondered.

"Well if he had the power to send us to another world won't he have done that during the time we had fight against him." Tiana replied in a matter of factually tone. "What?" was all a confused Naveen could say as he hurried towards the window. Once Naveen took a look out the window, he let out a gasp. "Tiana…my love…do you _see_ this?" Naveen muttered. "I see it, but I don't believe it." Was all Tiana could say as she turned to face her husband.

Tiana looked around at her surroundings. She didn't know how, but somehow Naveen and she had been transported to the strange place. It looked as though they were in the middle ages. The streets were filled with horse drawn carriages and small medieval style homes filled the streets. Not a single reminder of the New Orleans that Tiana grew up with was there.

Tiana didn't know what was going on, but she and Naveen were sure of one thing. "Tiana, I don't think we're in New Orleans anymore." Naveen spoke up. "Ya think?" Tiana quipped. Just then a carriage large and more elegant than any of the other carriages they have seen suddenly pulled in front of their restaurant. Out of the carriage stepped what appeared to be a royal messenger of some kind.

Suddenly it all made sense to Naveen. "Oh, I get it. Mother and Father are pulling an elaborate prank on us and somehow drew the whole city into it." Naveen said with amusement in his voice. "Naveen, I know that you're parents are royalty and all, but I don't think that even they could get the entire city of New Orleans to come together and prank us." Tiana spoke up. "Mama Odlie, then? You know how she likes a good joke." Naveen offered. "Is Mama Odlie the type to use her voodoo for an elaborate joke?" Tiana asked, looking Naveen directly in the eye.

"Yeahhh…No." Naveen replied, as his shoulders slumped in defeat. Just then, there was a loud knocking at the door. "What was that?" Tiana asked to no one in particular. She and Naveen rushed back the window. The messenger was knocking at the door.

"If Mother and Father didn't send him, then whose royal messenger is this and what do they want with us?" Naveen wondered. "Either they inviting us to a political party or they want us to cook for them?" Tiana guessed. "Should we answer the door?" Naveen questioned. "Not without some protection." replied Tiana. "What if we anger the rulers and they decide to attack us?" Naveen spoke.

"Good point." Tiana agreed. "Let's wait until the messenger and the others go away. He'll probably leave a letter for us." She added. Naveen agreed and they stood by the window waiting for the messager and the other strange folk to leave. Sometime later, the messenger slipped what appeared to be a letter under the door, before walking back towards the carriage. Once the carriage had left, Tiana and Naveen crept downstairs.

They slowly walked past the kitchen and the dining room. Once they reached the main hall, Naveen spotted something on the floor. "A letter!" he cried as he pointed at the white envelope on the floor. Tiana walked over to the envelope and picked it up in her hands. On the front of the envelope, in the most elegant handwriting read Disney Princesses.

_"Disney Princesses, who are they? Are they some kind of female big band group?"_ Tiana thought to herself. Wanting to learn more about this mysterious group, Tiana slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. Tiana gently unfolded the letter, and was surprised by the contents of the letter. "Tiana, what does the letter say?" wondered Naveen. "It says that we're invited to join this club. I'm invited to join this Disney Princess club and you're invited to join the Disney Prince club. It says that we'll have two hours to get ready." A perplexed Tiana explained.

At this Naveen and Tiana exchanged looks. "I haven't heard of such a club." Naveen replied with a shrug of his shoulders. A series of sudden thoughts occurred to Tiana._ "Are this people really legit? How do they know where we live? How would they know we would be here?" _ Tiana must've looked pale, because Naveen wrapped her in embrace and asked "Tiana, what is it?" "Naveen, I think that these people maybe are somehow responsible for us being here?" Tiana said somewhat nervously.

"Why would they go through all the trouble to somehow bring us to their kingdom of Disney?" Naveen asked. "I don't know-" Tiana began to say, but stopped when she realized what Naveen said. "What 'Kingdom of Disney'?" Tiana said feeling confused. "If they call themselves the Disney Princesses and the Disney Princes, it only makes sense that their kingdom is called Disney." Naveen explained. Tiana stared at Naveen for a few moments, before replying. "I…really can't argue with that."

If the situation was so confusing and strange, Naveen would've have repress the urge to burst out laughing. So instead, he quickly focused his mind on the problem at hand. "What are we going to do?" questioned Naveen. Tiana racked her brain for ideas. "We'll go to this party…armed." she said.

"What can we arm ourselves with?" wondered Naveen. Tiana gave her husband, a "look around you, we live in a restaurant" look. "Ahh…" Naveen said getting it. Sometime later, after filling up a bag with inprov weapons, Tiana and Naveen were looking for what to where for this party. "Man, Naveen, why did your Mother and Father have to make the closet so big?" Tiana wondered as they searched through the spacious closet.

On the outside, it looked like a normal closet. On the inside, it seemed to go on for miles and had infinite storage for clothes. It was installed by the royal servants of Maldonia, on behalf of the King and Queen of Maldonia. It was their wedding present to the couple. While Tiana did like the seemly never ending space in the closet, there were times when it became a hassle, such as now.

"Found anything to where yet?" Tiana asked, as she looked up from her pile clothes that weren't formal enough to wear to the party. "Not yet." Naveen replied. "Wait a minute" he added as he spotted something in the back. He pushed aside, several articles of clothing before pulling the outfit of his choice. It consisted of a light shit that was held together by dark green clips in the shape of bows.

It had puffy sleeves with yellow/green stripes that covered the sleeves almost like leaves, attached at the back was a yellow/green cape. The bottom consisted of dark blue tights with a light green stripe on sides. He's boots wear a matching light green. Tiana took one look at the outfit and said "It's that the outfit you first wore when we turned back into humans, after we got married?" "Yes, I think it would be fun to wear them to the party." Naveen replied.

"Besides, I think you should wear you outfit again too." He added. Tiana looked at Naveen smiled and said "Well you did always know to have fun." With that, she began to look for her first wedding dress. After, brushing aside a huge pile of clothing, she found her first wedding dress. It was a big poufy princess dress, the kind of thing that her best friend Lotte would wear, the one thing that made it her own dress and not Lotte's was it in two shades of green. The top part was light green and looked like leaves fanned out around her.

The bottom have was yellow green and looked like flowers spreading out. On the left side of the dress's waist was a yellow green flower with dark green leaves surrounding it, with a curly vine dangling down. The dress also came with matching light green gloves and a light green headband with leaves on top, making it look like a crown. Tiana and Naveen held out their outfits proudly and ginned. Sometime later, Tiana was putting the finishing touches on her face.

She applied the last bit of make up on her face, when she head Naveen calling "Tiana, hurry the carriage will be here at any minute!" She took one last look in the mirror before hurrying downstairs to join her husband. Her hair was done up in a bun, in her hair was her special headband. She wore red lipstick on her lips, Peridot earrings and a Peridot necklace. Tiana then left the powder room and carefully began to walk downstairs.

When she first saw Naveen in his suit, she couldn't help but be amazed at how handsome he was. Naveen, equally as amazed by her, uttered "Tiana you as beautiful as you did when we were first married." Tiana smiled and replied "And you look equally just as handsome as you did then." Naveen opened his mouth to say something, but then there was a knock at the door. Naveen carefully pushed Tiana behind him as he cautiously approached the door.

He slowly opened it to reveal… a professional looking royal driver. "Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana of Maldonia. I have been sent to take you to the party." Sometime later, Tiana and Naveen were being driven though the kingdom. In spite of themselves, they couldn't help but look out the window of their carriage. They saw many things that caught their attention them that day, but what stood out to the couple the most, was a huge castle.

It was white with several looming towers. "Whose castle is that?!" Naveen exclaimed. The driver chuckled and said "Why it's Cinderella's castle, your highness. That is where you'll be meeting your follow Disney Princes and Princesses for the first time." At this Naveen and Tiana exchanged a look. _"Is that where we're meeting this Royal Disney club?"_ was the unspoken thought between them.

Suddenly the carriage stopped at the front gate, and the gate began to open at once. Almost as if they knew that Tiana and Naveen had arrived. Tiana and Naveen looked a little wary as the driver, got out of the front and opened their doors. "You may go." Was all he said. Tiana nervously took Naveen's hand within her own, as they began to walk through the gates.

As soon as they reached the other side of the gates, they were greeted by a butler in a _very _fancy suit that appeared to be made out of silk. He made a follow me gesture as he began to lead them through the castle. As they walked, Tiana and Naveen couldn't help but be amazed at the huge paintings of all the royal family on the walls. Tiana then, reached for her handbag, before realizing it wasn't there!_ "Oh man! I must've left in the powder room in our house!"_ she cried in her mind.

_ "Oh all the times I had to be forgetful, it just had to be today!"_ she menially added. Then the butler stopped in front of a huge set of white doors. "This way, my lady." The butler said as he opened the doors. Inside the room, where eight princess that ranged from 14 to 18, they all were wearing huge gowns, not unlike the one that Tiana wore. A Princess dressed in a sparkling sliver ball gown with a low cut neckline, cap sleeves and glass slippers began to approach Tiana.

She had strawberry blonde hair that was pulled into a French twist with a silver hair band in her hair. She had blue eyes, a black choker and a lovely smile. "Hello Tiana, I'm Cinderella. Welcome to the Disney Princess club." Said the princess in the silver gown. _"Oh man, this princess thing is really legit?"_ Tiana realized in her mind. Suddenly she felt terrible that she had thought the worse of the group.

Naveen made to enter the room, but was stopped by the butler. "Sorry sir, but the Disney Princes are meeting in the room down the hall." the butler explained. Tiana gave Naveen an "its okay look." Seeing that Tiana would be okay, Naveen left with the Butler. Cinderella than took Tiana by the hand and lead her to the center of the room.

It was there she noticed the other princesses. Once, Tiana had made herself comfortable in the chair. The Princesses sat down around and began to introduce themselves. The first to speak up was a princess that looked no older than fourteen. She had that was so pale that was also the same color as snow.

Her hair was a lovely shade of black and she had chocolate brown eyes. Her dress consisted of a dark blue top with a lacy color and puffy sleeves that had red stripes. Her bottom was a long yellow skirt. In her hair was a red a headband with a bow. "Hello, Princess Tiana. I'm Snow white, it's very nice to meet you." She said.

After Snow white had briefly introduced herself. Another princess was next. This princess had long curly golden blonde hair that reached her waist. In her hair was a golden tiara. On her neck was a matching golden choker.

Her dress was a blue off the shoulder dress. "I am Princess Aurora, but you can call me Briar Rose." said the princess with long blonde hair and violet eyes. Once Aurora sat back down, another princess sat up. She had long red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing an off the shoulder sea green gown with long puffy sleeves.

She also wore purple scallop style earrings with a matching broach on her dress. "Hi there, I'm Princess Ariel. I hope we can become good friends. I have lots of stories to share with you." the red haired princesses explained. With a smile Ariel returned to her seat. Then yet another princess stood up. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes.

Her outfit was an off the shoulder yellow ball gown. "Greetings, I'm Belle. If you have any questions, feel free at ask me." As she finished, she sat back down. Soon yet another princess got up from her seat. Out of all the princesses, this one stood out to Tiana the most. She had light brown skin, long black hair that reached her waist.

She wore a blue shirt that showed off her midriff and a puffy pair of paints. In her hair was a matching blue headband with a sapphire stone in the middle. Tiana couldn't help but be impressed in spite of herself. "I am Jasmine of Agrabah, welcome." That was all she said, before she resumed sitting back down.

Then the second to last princess stood up. She had a lovely shade of cooper skin. She also had long black hair that went down to her waist. She wore a one shoulder Indian dress and a blue bended necklace. But what stood out to Tiana the most was the red tattoo on her right arm.

"Hello friend, I am Pocahontas." That was all she said before returning to her seat. Then the last princess stood up. She had straight black hair with dark brown eyes. In her hair was a bejeweled gold clip.

Her dress was in three colors. The top was light green, the middle was a dark blue and the bottom was a yellow/green. She looked Tiana right in the eyes and said "I am Mulan. Princess Tiana, out off the princesses in the room, I understanding how you are feeling. For eleven years, I was the latest princess to join. But I still remember the confusion on that first day. I'm not going to lie, it will take some time to get use to all of this and if you need any advice, feel free to ask me." When Mulan returned to her seat, Tiana felt a million thoughts go though her head. But she decided to ask them one question at a time.

"How did all of you managed to bring me and Naveen here?" Tiana couldn't help but ask. At this, Snow white and Cinderella looked at each other. They seem to be silently debating who should explain things to Tiana. They seemed to have made up their minds, because Cinderella looked at Tiana and said "It all started a long time ago. After I married Prince Charming, suddenly we were mysterious transported to Snow white's kingdom." Cinderella paused for a moment before continuing with "Like yourself and your prince, Snow, our princes and myself, were confused and frightened. We thought it was some sort of sorcery that brought us together. However, all four of us soon learned that wasn't the case."

"Then what was it?" Tiana interrupted. "Shhh…" said the rest of the princesses as they raised their fingers to their lips. "Sorry." Tiana said sheepishly. "It was Fairy magic." Snow white interjected. Tiana blinked.

If it weren't for the fact that she was turned into a frog, met two voodoo masters and could now talk to animals thanks to said adventure, she would've burst into laughter. Instead she thought _"That sounds so unreal, but who am I to complain. I was turned into a frog. I even have an alligator that plays jazz at my restaurant, for Pete's shakes." _"A fairy named Tinker bell told us that she used her magic to bring us together to form a group of princesses." Snow white explained. "We asked her why she did it, and she told us that she had received orders from a place called Disney." Cinderella added. "What's Disney?" Tiana asked.

"It's place for happy families in the future." Snow white replied. "Then, we were sent back to our kingdom shortly after our meeting with Tinker bell. For years the four of us thought it was a dream. Then nine years later we were sent to Cinderella's kingdom. This time we met Aurora and Philip" She added. "I thought it was a dream too." Aurora piped up. "Then I was sent back to Cinderella's kingdom. There I met Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas and Mulan." Tiana was blow away by this.

_"Whoever these Disney people are, they have__** way **__to much time on their hands."_ She thought to herself. Brushing aside her worries, she and the other princesses told stories about themselves. After talking and laughing over dinner. It was time to go home. "How will Naveen and I get home?" asked Tiana.

"As soon as you blink, you'll be back in your New Orleans." Cinderella reassured her. "Thanks so much. Will I see you again?" Tiana added. "When another Disney Princess in selected." Cinderella replied. Tiana blinked…and she was back in her bedroom with Naveen. "Was it all real?" wondered Naveen. Tiana didn't have the chance to express her thoughts on the matter because they had customers to feed.

**End**


End file.
